Cold Outside, Hot in Here
by bbdarren
Summary: What went on after Baby it's Cold Outside. One Shot-Possibly ToBeContinued; undecided at this point.
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second post, so, it's probably still a little rusty and , I had it in my mind and tonight was an insomniac night, so I felt like posting something. (:

"oooh baby but it's cold outside!"  
>Their shoulders pressed haunts each other, their chests heaving, catchin their breaths.<br>"wow, Kurt-you're amazing!" Blaine said nudging their shoulders,  
>"probably not as good as your partner will be!"<br>"oh no, youre 10x better than she'll be" Blaine said staring straight into Kurt's eyes, causing him to blush profusely.  
>"well, thank you" Kurt smiled widely at Blaine.<br>"anytime! Would you like to go get some coffee or something?"  
>"oh no! I've got homework to get done," kurt added sadly and got up to leave.<br>"oh...okay. But Kurt," Blaine called out,  
>"yes?"<br>"I...um. Well...never mind. Have a goodnight Kurt!"  
>"you too, Blaine!"<br>Kurt left the study hall, making his way back up to his dorm room. Letting his mind replay their duet over and over, relishing in the perfect harmony their voices made together, and the looks Blaine gave him all might, or how he was always trying to be as close as he could. But maybe he was overreacting, maybe he was just practicing his act for Sunday. Imagining Kurt as that girl sugar, hed be singing with, uh. What a terrible name!

As soon as Kurt had walked out the door, Blaine knew he should've said what was on his mind, or at least done something!  
>"ugh, you're such an idiot!" he got up in anger and was pacing back an forth, arguing with himself in his mind, thinking of how he could've told Kurt how he felt.<br>"why is this so hard! You're just a boy! We haven't even known each other for that long! Why do infeel like this!" Blaine shouted out, slamming a fist on the table, causing a vase to wobble and crash to the floor.  
>"damnit!" Blaine muttered before walking out of the room in anguish.<p>

Kurt had almost been at his room before he realized he had forgotten his bag in the study hall, and turned around to get it. When he got to the study hall, the door was still closed and he could hear muttering through the wood. Although he knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, his curiosity had totem the best of him an he pressed his ear to the door.  
>"...you're just a boy! We haven't even known each other that long! Why do I feel like this!" Kurt jerked back from the door when he heard the crash of glass. He recognized the voice-it was Blaine. But who was Blaine talking about? Was he talking about Kurt? Kurt was a boy, and they'd only known each other for a month, tops! He was just about to open the door and see what was bothering Blaine when the door slammed open, ramming right into Kurt's face, pushing him to the floor.<br>"gAh!" Kurt said, flinging a hand to his now bleeding nose, "my nose!"  
>"oh my god! Kurt! I'm so sorry! Oh my god, are you okay? Should I call someone!" Blaine frantically asked, reaching for his phone in his pocket, "um. Should I call 911, or should I just dive you? Would you be okay if I just drove you? Kurt..? Kurt? Kurt!"<br>"Blaine, calm down, I don't think my nose is broken. But I'm not so sure about my butt. I landed pretty hard, and it hurts like a bitch."  
>"well, that's a shame! I guess you won't be shaking your butt for a whole then, I quite like watching it." Blaine slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the words were out, and Kurt just gapped with his mouth open at him,"um. I meant, we were going to dance at regionals! And now I guess you can't...um. Are you sure your nose is okay? Here let me help you up." Blaine extended a hand to Kurt, who was still gapping openly. But he took the hand and let Blaine pull him up, but Kurt's balance was off from the door, and he almost fell, but Blaine pulled him close, preventing him from slumping to the floor. Their faces were inches apart, and Blaine was staring into Kurt's eyes; melted gold vs frozen sky.<br>"um." Kurt struggled to pull away, he wasn't used to being this close to guys, let alone guys he particularly liked, but Blaine held him tight, and kit could've sworn he leaned a fraction closer,  
>"yeah, okay. Um. But let my help clean you up, here come with me." Blaine let go of everything but Kurt's hand, an pulled him down the hall to Blaine's dormitory, where he opened the door, an pulled Kurt in.<br>"here,"Blaine handed him a box of tissues,"sit down, and then hold this and apple pressure to your nose." Blaine pushed Kurt down onto his bed, and Kurt's mind race back to his previous nights dream, where this simple action lead to much more provacative things than a tissue being shoved into his nose.  
>"here, you can borrow one of my shirts till you get back to your room-you have quite a lot of blood on yours." Blaine handed Kurt a Michigan University Theatre t-shirt, "um, would you like me to help you with your shirt or hold your tissue wad?" Blaine asked nervously.<br>Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh, he's never seen Blaine so nervous before, not even when he sang to Jeremiah at the gap, or when he was on a date with Nicholas from the Lima bean.  
>"whats, what's so funny?" Blaine asked, while he got a fresh wad of tissues for Kurt.<br>"this, this whole situation. I'm sitting on your bed, with a bloody nose and a tissue wad, theres all this sexual tension," Blaine's eyes widened, "in the air-don't you deny it! And you just asked me if you should help me with my tissue wad or my shirt!" Kurt starts laughing hysterically, but then realized what he had just said, and slaps a hand over his mouth at Blaine's expression. Blaine looked dumbfounded, completely in shock. Possibly even offended.  
>"um. I shouldn't have said that. I'll just go clean up in my room." Kurt got up to leave, but Blaine pushed him back down,<br>"no, it's fine. Just let me clean you up, I feel really bad!" Blaine tentavely leaned forward and pushed Kurt's blazer off, then loosened the tie and started unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Kurt's breath started getting rapid, and he started feeling lightheaded /what was going on?/ Blaine's fingers lingered a second longer than necessary when he went to push Kurt's shirt off.  
>"here, move your hand from your face and I'll put the shir over you head, Blaine said as he pulled the t shirt over Kurt's head, messing up his hair.<br>"look what you've done now! You messed up my hair!" Kurt pouted, acting somewhat normal again, which caused Blaine to let out a sigh, thankful it wasn't as awkward as he felt it to be.  
>"my sincere apologies, mr. Hummel! Here, let me get a washcloth." Blaine got up to p to his private bathroom to grab and washcloth. Kurt sat on his bed, taking deep breaths, trying to feel like himself again. Blaine returned with a wet washcloth and sat next to Kurt again. Putting one finger on Kurt's chin, he turne his face towards his, and gently dabbed the washcloth on Kurt's face-washing off the dried blood. Kurt watched Blaine's face, as he concentrated on cleaning Kurt's. Kurt winced when the wash cloth was on his nose,<br>"well, it looks a little swollen, but I don't think it's broken, and it's stopped bleeding at least!" Blaine said with a smile, and continued wiping off the last bit of blood,  
>"there. All clean and perfect again" Blaine whispered, before meeting his gaze and grinning.<br>Kurt leaned forward withou a second thought and pressed his lips to Blaine's-who gasped in surprise, but grabbed Kurt's face and pulled it closer, kissing him back. Blaine sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, causing Kurt to moan, which elicited a sound from Blaine that Kurt could only describe as a growl from the back of his throat as Kurt pressed closer.  
>Somehow Kurt had crawled onto Blaine's lap, and Blaine was now pushed up against a wall. Their tounges were now dancing an intricate dance together, and Kurt could not believe the taste of Blaine, or the sounds Blaine was making in the back of his throat. But even more so than those, Kurt could not believe the pressure he was feeling on his thigh, the hardness there. When his realization hit, Kurt jerked his hips down, gasping when he was returned with a stronger jerk and moan.<br>"Kurt, Kurt, we shouldn't do this," Blaine's hips jerked up, "uh, nevermind, fuck wes." Kurt pulled back,  
>"what?" Blaine tried to pull his face back to his,<br>"Wes will be back any minute now...but I don't care. I need you. I want you, Kurt." Blaine started kissing and sucking on Kurt's neck, causing him to moan in ecstsay.  
>"no, we can't. I don't want Wes walking in on us, and I have homewo-" his last sentence was cut off as Blaine palmed him through his pants, hard and tight.<br>"I don't care about Wes," Blaine growled angrily, before jerking up into kurt and kissing him roughly.  
>Kurt gave up on his argument, and continued jerking down, loving the friction Blaine's hand was causing.<br>Neither of the boys heard the door handle turning or the door creaking open.  
>"Blaine, wake your ass up! I brought you a fuck buddy for the night!" Wes stopped short when he saw Kurt on of him, pull away fast and start for his belongings."oh, hey Kurt! How are you? Great job today singing! So um, Blaine-about Nicholas...should I tell him to leave...or are you and Kurt into threesomes...or...?" Kurt blushed profusely at the last comment, and muttered a goodbye and rushed out the door.<br>"shit, Wes, your timing is fucking perfect." blain groaned before slamming his head into the wall.

Possibly TBC?  
>I don't know yet-let me know what you guys think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, it seemed as if quite a few people wanted me to continue; so here's my shot at continuing. It's rough, I know. I had a rough night, and I'm running off of caffine. I might've rambled a bit, but this is my idea of what should happen next. **

**Thanks for the previous reviews; and keep em' coming, please! (:**

Kurt ran off down the corridor, tears in his eyes /what just happened. Did he really just make out with Blaine? Did he himself actually start it?/ he couldn't get a hold I his thoughts, too many of them were roaming around his mind. He kept running and running until he reached a dead end, with a little alcove over a window seat. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, and stared out the window. He never felt so embarrassed before.

"so, about Nicholas?" Wes pressed on.  
>"well, thanks to you, I don't think Kurt will b returning at all tonight, and thanks to him, I'm rock hard. Tell Nicholas his service is indeed, needed tonight." Blaine sighed, running a hand over his face and groaned. Nicholas walked in, took one look at Blaine and started to work to make Blaine feel good.<br>"just imagine I'm that boy that just ran off-he was quite attractive, I'm not surprised at how hard oh are." Nicholas said.  
>"yeah." Blaine sighed.<p>

Kurt was still sitting on the seat staring out the window, but he didn't hear the footsteps.

He was a tall boy, quite lean, with dirty blonde hair that he enjoyed gelling. He was fairly new to Dalton, so he was still trying to figure out which way to get to his dorm or how to get to the dinning hall, or even the bathroom; since he was a freshman, he didn't get his own private one. He was walking down a corridor, thinking he had to be somewhat close to his dorm, when he reached a dead end. And at it, a window seat, with a boy sitting there with his head on his knees staring out the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked the boy, who jerked at the sound of his voice.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Sure." Kurt wiped at the tears running down his face, and tried to compose himself.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe. What's your name?" holding out his hand to the boy staring warily at him.

'Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Um, nice to meet you." They shook hands, and Sebastian examined the boy, he was medium build, with a smooth feminine face, light brown styled hair, and wearing a Michigan theatre t shirt with suit pants and dress shoes. He left out a laugh,

"I love your fashion sense." He said with a wink, which was returned by a gasp, Kurt suddenly remembered that he was in Blaine's shirt, and he was reminded of what just happened; he had forgotten what with the new boy's company.

"Oh, this isn't mine! It's Blaine's, he let me borrow it." Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together,

"Is this Blaine, your boyfriend?" the question caught Kurt off guard, after what just happened, where did that leave him and Blaine? Was that just a one time happening, or did they have a commitment to each other now?

"Oh, um. No. Well, yes. He's my boy friend," Kurt laughed nervously, "My friend that is a boy. But hey, I've got homework to do-I'll talk to you later, Sebastian!" Kurt got up, looked around, and once gathering his bearings turned back down the corridor and made the first left, heading up the stairs to his dorm.

After Nicholas had finished his business, Blaine went to take a shower and clear his mind. Wes was spending the night with David, given Blaine his privacy. Which Blaine was thankful and not so thankful for. He didn't enjoy having an audience when he got it on with Nicholas, or any of his other fuck buddies, but he didn't want to be alone. When he's left alone, he's left to deal with his thoughts, and his thoughts are all revolving around Kurt. What had just happened between them? Would that night's events alter their friendship? And how much did it hurt Kurt when Wes showed up with Nicholas? Maybe he should've ran after Kurt?

"You are an idiot. An idiot, an idiot, an idiot. You are a stupid idiot." Blaine kept repeating as he slammed his head against the wall.

"Could you please shut up! I'm trying to fucking sleep!" a voice through the wall yelled,

"Fuck off!" Blaine yelled back, before noticing Kurt's dress shirt laying on the floor next to his bed. He picked it up, put on shoes, grabbed his guitar case, and walked out of his dorm.

Sebastian had finally found his dorm, it was in the junior's commons for some reason, and when he arrived his roommate was nowhere to be seen. But their room was a complete mess and he could smell sex in the air. Oh lovely, Sebastian thought; he was rooming with a straight guy-there goes his chances of getting any. He threw his duffle bag and suitcase on the bed opposite of the mess and started unpacking. When he was done he walked over to the other side of the room and started exploring. He found out that his roommate seemed to write his own songs, had his own collection of the Disney classics on DVD along with all of the Harry Potters, a ton of books, posters and banners supporting the Michigan University Wolverines, and had a pair of hot pink ray bans. He also found out that his roommate's name was Blaine Anderson.

Kurt made it back to his room, grabbed his bathroom caddy, a towel, and his pajamas and made his way to the bathrooms to take a shower and do his facial cleansing routine. He needed to relax.

When Blaine got to Kurt's room, the door was locked and either Kurt wasn't there or he was ignoring Blaine, and his roommate James wasn't there. Blaine guessed his best chance to talk to Kurt would be to wait outside until Kurt had to come out to go to the bathroom, or get back from where ever he went. Blaine pulled out his guitar and started softly strumming a Disney song, softly singing along. Thinking of what he would say to Kurt. Would he even talk? Or just hand over the shirt and leave? No. He had to say something! But what?

Kurt had stayed much longer than necessary in the shower, and then did a double cleansing routine just to make sure there was no leftover blood or pimples forming on his face. When he dressed in his silk pajamas, he could hear the faint sound of a guitar but pushed it aside as nothing, and grabbed his caddy and started back to his dorm. He stopped dead when he saw Blaine sitting in front of his dorm door, strumming on his guitar with his curls un-gelled for once, hanging in his eyes still dripping wet. Blaine was singing softly along, and Kurt at once recognized Go The Distance from Hercules, one of Blaine's favorite movies.

_Like a shooting star_

_I will go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms…_

Kurt stood there in the hallway, listening to Blaine finish the song just watching him get lost in his music, when he neighbor opened his door with his shower caddy and said,

"Oh, finally you're back. He's been out here for like an hour, singing Disney songs, I couldn't get him to shut up." And walked away. Blaine's eyes snapped up, landing on Kurt and his face broke out into a sad smile,

"Hey, I thought you disappeared or something." Blaine muttered.

"I was considering stepping in the toilet, and flushing, hoping it would take me to the ministry of magic, but I thought better of it. I mean, that's just disgusting." Kurt said with a smile

"Oh man, even though they are toilets, that would still be pretty damn awesome if that could happen!" Blaine set his guitar back in it's case and stood up. "Can we talk?"

"No. I don't want to talk about anything that happened tonight. Let's just pretend it never happened? And besides, I've still got a ton of homework! I mean, between the singing, the nose, the…" Kurt faltered and dropped his gaze to the floor, blushing, "what happened in your room, and then the crying, and then meeting Sebastian…I still haven't even touched it." Kurt mumbled away listing all the things that kept preventing him from doing his homework.

"Who's Sebastian?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I don't know. He came up to me when I was crying, asked if I was okay, introduced himself, and then I left." Kurt pushed past Blaine into his dorm, leaving his door open; knowing Blaine would follow, or persist on Kurt letting him in, even if he would've closed his door. He was right. Blaine walked in after him, closing the door and dropping his guitar on James's bed.

"Oh. Hm. I don't know a Sebastian, maybe he's new? What kind of homework do you have tonight?" Blaine asked, settling down next to Kurt on his homework, pulling the book over onto his lap. "Oh! Trigonometry! My favorite!" Kurt pulled a face,

"Give me my book, and go away, I'll never get my work done with you here!" Kurt playfully pushed him off the bed.

"Fine, fine! I see how it is!" Blaine walked over the door, but stopped when he saw the calendar. "Shit. What day is it?"

"Hm? It's the fifth. Why?"

"Shit. I'm getting my new roommate today. I was supposed to pick him up at the administrators office to show him to our room. Guess I actually do have to go." He picked up his guitar, walked to the door, glanced back at Kurt concentrating hard on his trig, smiled, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Hey, at least Kurt wasn't mad at him. Blaine walked back to his dorm with a smile on his face.

Sebastian laid down on his bed, studying his schedule for tomorrow; he had absolutely no idea where his classes were. Where were the classrooms anyway? He had only seen dorm rooms since he arrived here this morning! He had French 3 first, then Trigonometry, followed by his Shakespeare class, then lunch, and then finally something called The Warblers. He'd heard about the Warblers; they were the choir group at Dalton, and he's heard that they were phenomenal; that the lead singer was 'sex on a stick and sang like a dream'. He couldn't remember his name, and he'd never watched one of their performances so he didn't know who he was either. But he figured he'd find out as soon as Warbler practice started tomorrow.

Blaine walked back to his dorm with a smile, very happy that things weren't awkward between him and Kurt anymore. He'd just turned the corner, when he ran into a boy he's never seen before, and the boy stepped on his foot, hard.

"Ow! Motherfuck-" Blaine stopped himself when he looked up to see a handsome boy staring at him,

"I'm so sorry, dude! I didn't expect anyone to be at this corner." The boy laughed. "So, is this your corner?"

"Um. What?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Like, do you work this corner, like, gathering fuck buddies for the night? I mean, it used to be all the rage at my old school…is it not, here?"

"What the fuck."

"Are you stupid? I'm asking if this is your corner, cuz if it's not; I'd love to take it. I could use a good fuck." Blaine stared at this crazy boy, who sighed exasperatedly, "In simpler terms, since you seem to be a dumbass; I'm like a fucking prostitute, but classier. But hey, if you're interested…I'm free tonight." Blaine could not believe this guy actually thought he'd get some, standing at the corner in their dormitory, actually expecting guys to take him back to their dorms. Sure, a good population of Dalton were gay, but he didn't think they would stoop that low.

"What school did you come from?" Blaine asked,

"Oh, this school called Grand River Academy; it's an all boys school too, and as I said; working the corners is all the rage. Now, unless you'd like to take me up on my offer…please leave. You might be scaring off my potential business with your ridiculous geometrical eyebrows and shortness." The boy nudged Blaine aside.

"Wow. Alright. Whatever." Blaine stalked off to his room, which happened to be at the end of the hallway from the corner that the boy was 'working.'

"Is he fucking retarded?" Blaine mumbled to himself. He noticed that his roommate must've moved in, because the opposite side of his dorm had belongings and clothes strewn all over, seeming like he was trying to get situated. Blaine decided he'd wait up till the newbie returned to introduce himself.

Two hours later, after Blaine had been sitting on his bed reading his book for English, he hear a knock on his door, and then the door open slowly. He noticed a slightly familiar figure walk in, and Blaine's heart swelled at the thought of it being Kurt, but this figure was much leaner and at least a foot taller; it must be his new roommate. He stood up, walking over to the door,

"Hey. I'm Blaine," he said, extending his hand.

"I'm Sebastian." The boy from the corner answered with a wicked grin,

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Blaine said, which only gained a laugh from his new roomie, Sebastian. He gave the crab from the little mermaid a bad name. He didn't like him already.

"So, are you interested in my offer yet?" Sebastian winked, stepping closer.

"Uh."

**Keep up the reviews; let me know what you think, and what you want to happen next! Thanks (:**


	3. MASS AN

**A/N:**

ahahah, holy hell. Hi guys! It's been awhile, huh? Senior year is such a bitch. And so, I've unfortunately have come to the conclusion that I will be shutting down my ff account. Or at least rendering it dormant. I don't have to the time to continue writing, and on top of that I'm at a standstill for ideas on most of my fics.

**Nursery Rhymes:** I have no idea how to get to my finish line in this fic.

**Bowtie Badboy:** I don't even know where I was planning on going with that one; it was spur of the moment writing and publishing because I wanted to know what people thought of my ideas.

**Cold Outside; Hot In Here:** Completely abandoned like a year ago. Ahahah, sorry.

**Well, Fuck:** It got taken off ff. Which pisses me off because I had that story completely finished and ready to continue posting a chapter each week, but then it got taken off because it was CrissColfer and rated M. Double whammy, ouch.

So, I'd just like to say, thanks for following my stories, and liking them, and giving me your feedback. I'm sorry I won't be updating anymore. It just does not fit in with my schedule. Maybe I'll awaken my writer side again this summer before I head off to college? Who knows.

But alas, au revoir for now, lovlies!

-Julie


End file.
